Everything is Turned Upside Down
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Genderbend story  Kiyoshi is one of the orchestra club members, and when he met one of his older sister's good friends who is the captain of the Rikkai girls' tennis club, he certainly didn't expect this would happen


**I do not own PoT!**

**This story is made from one of the drabbles in The 'IF' Series Kumiko version**

* * *

><p>Everything is Turned Upside Down<p>

In RikkaiDai halls, two teacher were conversing when one of them spotted a brown-haired young boy, who is a freshman, walking down the hall and quickly excused himself from his fellow teacher before walking to catch up with the younger boy.

"Kiyoshi-kun!" The sad boy then stopped on his feet and turned his head to saw his teacher approaching him. He fully turned around and bowed to his teacher before giving him a smile.

_-Tezuka Kiyoshi, age 12, freshman in RikkaiDai. _

_The youngest out of two siblings, has an older sister. His older sister is famous for being a skillful tennis player in her school. Kiyoshi loves nothing more than peace and tranquility. And that is why instead of entering the boy's tennis club, he decided to enter the orchestra club instead. Music is his second calling, many people said, and people also said that he has an artist's hand as well, as he loves to sketch things often, mostly of his older sister when she is playing tennis. The Tezuka siblings are said to be the closest siblings you can ever find, but both of them beg to differ, people just don't know how they do things after all._

_Kiyoshi is quite known even if for a freshmen because of his older sister, and also because of his polite and kind nature, as well as his smile. People said that he's often seen with a natural smile on his face, as if everything he does makes him happy. Some of the girls also said that he's very cool and helpful which made some of the boy jealous but they were unable to hate him. It cannot be helped that he is innocent and oblivious to some things, and that, is what made people amazed about him. He seemed to know everything but in the end, his innocence will make you wonder about the state of his mind-_

"Good afternoon, sensei. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Can you bring this to the clubroom for me, Kiyoshi-kun? This is the music score that the orchestra club will play later." Kiyoshi then took the paper from his teacher's hands and read through it for a moment before nodding.

"I will, sensei." The boy bowed once again before turning his back and walking down once again through the hall. The older man felt a pat on his shoulder and saw his friend, who he had left earlier next to him looking curiously at the boy.

"Is that the rumored Tezuka Kiyoshi-kun? He is a very polite boy, I must say."

"Yes he is. And a very reliable one as well, but I worry for him though…"

"Why is that?"

"He looks so… lonely."

"Does he not have friends? I often saw him with other boys his peer, they seem close."

"I know, many of his peers like him, but sometimes I just feel I saw something in him when he was alone in the halls. He used to watch the field with something in his eyes, and I felt that he must have felt sad about something… and lonely as well."

/

"I'm back. Okaa-san, is ojii-san home right now? I wanted to talk to him about the tea I saw in the shop just now." Kiyoshi said once he entered his home and proceed to take his shoes off before neatly placing it next to all the shoes at the front.

"Kiyoshi, you're home early." A gentle but stern voice said as Kiyoshi looked up to meet his older sister's brown eyes with his own. Kiyoshi then smiled and gave his older sister a hug.

"We were excused early today, Kayo nee-san. How about you? You're also early today, you usually come back much later in the afternoon."

"We practiced on our own today since Ryuuzaki-sensei is absent. And we had enough practice by going against those boys team, we've had enough of them watching our practice."

"… Again, nee-san? You've been dealing with the boys more often these days…" Kiyoshi said worriedly as his older sister sat on the sofa with a frown while he opened the refrigerator to pick up the milk carton before pouring it into a glass.

"It cannot be helped that our Seigaku's male tennis team is incompetent. How about you, Kiyoshi? How was your day?"

"We were given music scores for us to practice on our own, sensei's suddenly had to go when he received news that his wife is in labor. All of us had to calm him down before we could send him off. I mentioned that sensei's wife is pregnant, didn't I nee-san?" Kiyoshi said as he proceeded to pick a teacup and pouring hot water in it before placing a tea bag.

"Yes, you did mention that. I still wonder why you entered the orchestra club instead of the tennis club, it's not as if the boys there are as incompetent as ours, Kiyoshi." Kiyoshi placed the glass of milk and the cup of tea on a tray and brought it to the sofa.

"I… think I better off in the orchestra club. I… just seem to not find what I've been looking for in tennis at school. I'm just happy to play tennis with you or your teammates, nee-san." Kiyoshi said as he let out a sigh before slumping down on the sofa next to Kayo.

"… I see. Very well then, I'm sure you must have thought about it before making a choice, I shall not question you if you don't want to talk about it."

"Thanks, nee-san. It's just that, even if the male tennis club is quite famous for their reputation, I still think I won't have fun if I enter."

"I'm sure you can defeat them just fine." Kayo said as she took a sip from her cup.

"I… I just wanted to have some fun, nee-san. But I couldn't seem to be satisfied with everything I've done. I just don't know what to do." Kiyoshi said with a sigh before emptying his glass of milk. Kayo turned towards her younger brother and placed her hand on his head.

"As long as you think this is the right choice, Kiyoshi."

"You seem to have so much fun in tennis, nee-san… I wanted to know how it feels…"

"My heart might be in tennis, but yours is not. Everyone likes something different, and I'm sure you're having fun with your orchestra club."

"Yes…"

"Do you remember Seiko? Have you seen her in school?"

"… I'm afraid I haven't nee-san. And with the reputation they hold at school, I think I rather not meet them. I felt like I'll be in big trouble if I ever met them." Kiyoshi said with a shudder as Kayo chuckles. She knew her brother would never act like this with other people aside from those he knew very well. Sometimes she wonders if he has good friends at school that he can act like this with.

"And why is that?"

"Seiko nee-san always asked me to play tennis with her, I can only take enough. I have never felt so tired in my life, who would've thought that she's that kind of person?"

"Well, Seiko is always like that in tennis. She reminds you of Fuji, doesn't she?"

"Please nee-san, don't scare me."

"I had a good time watching you trying to refuse Seiko when she kept on forcing you to play with her."

"Do you enjoy seeing me in bed the next day then?"

"Well, maybe except that. I couldn't blame Seiko for being so fond of you, Kiyoshi." Kayo said coolly from behind the cup she's drinking. Kiyoshi watches his older sister with a sweat and shook his head.

"… Girls…"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, nee-san. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review everyone!<strong>

**I hope I didn't make it too OOC or something!**


End file.
